No Need for Reply
by AniHanki
Summary: /Modern Day AU/ Harry just needed the answer to number four. But as the months go by, through notes and texts and spoken words, Harry and Draco slowly fall in love.


**No Need for Reply**

**For Maria**

_A/N: Well, I had this idea in the middle of the school year. And this is actually, my first REAL Harry Potter fic! But I must say, it isn't the best it any means. Please review!_

_Draco is italicized. _

_Harry is regular font._

* * *

_September_

Malfoy – what's the answer to number 4?

-Potter

_What, Potter?_

_-Malfoy_

I asked what number 4 was.

_Why are you asking me? Are you that desperate?_

Well, I don't know the answer. Ron doesn't know the answer, Hermione isn't here, and we do not want to ask Brown or Parvati. Besides, you and Blaise have top marks. And it's not like I wanted to ask you.

_I cannot believe you do not know – It's Winston Churchill. It's not like I wanted you to ask me either. _

Thanks – no need for reply.

* * *

_Potter,_

_What's the answer to number nine?_

_-Malfoy_

Wow, you're willingly talking to me.

_Potter, before I kick you in front of me, what is number nine? _

Virginia.

_I have absolutely no idea we have to learn about bloody America. Thanks. No need for reply._

* * *

Hullo

-Harry

_Potter. _

Yes, I am Harry Potter.

_Oh god, what do you want?_

Plenty of things, maybe a warmer blanket at night.

_Don't get smart with me. What is the purpose of this note?_

I'm bored.

_And why does that concern me?_

Well, you looked bored as well.

_We're in a library. And if want to talk, just come here. There's an empty seat next to me. _

Okay – no need for reply. I'm right next to you.

* * *

_October_

Malfoy.

_Potter. _

So are we friends?

_Whatever you'd like to call it._

I mean, we've been talking a lot in the Library – like friends.

_I suppose. _

Can I have your number now?

_Get your arse over here, Potter. No need to reply._

* * *

_November _

Draco. [11/13, 4:12 pm]

…_What is this? [11/13, 4:14 pm]_

Well, if we're friends now, might as well call each other by our first names. [11/13, 4:16 pm]

_What. [11/13, 4:16 pm]_

Glad you agree! [11/13, 4:18 pm]

_I didn't agree to anything, git. [11/13, 4:20 pm]_

Git isn't my name. [11/13, 4:22 pm]

_Git. [11/13, 4:22 pm]_

Come on! You're not even saying it! You're typing it! [11/13, 4:24 pm]

_Harry. [11/13, 4:26 pm]_

See, that wasn't so hard! No need for reply. [11/13, 4:28 pm]

* * *

_Harry. [11/29, 3:30 pm]_

Yes? [11/29, 3:31 pm]

_Want to watch a movie with me? Mother is forcing out of the house. [11/29, 3:33 pm] _

Anything to get out of my house. [11/29, 3:35 pm]

_I'll be at the mall in twenty. [11/29, 3:37 pm]_

I'll be there by the water fountain. See you there. Don't reply back. [11/29, 3:39 pm]

* * *

_December_

_Where are you?! [12/2, 2:41 pm]_

At the school. [12/2, 2:42 pm]

_I'm by the bloody gate! Wait, I'll be there soon. [12/2, 2:43 pm]_

I was just waiting for the rain to let up. [12/2, 2:45 pm]

_IDIOT! You should have called me. Or Weasley or Granger. [12/2, 2:47 pm] _

Their on a date. [12/2, 2:48 pm]

_About bloody time. [12/2, 2:49 pm]_

You're almost swearing as much as Ron now! [12/2, 2:51 pm]

_Not. I see you. And you're wearing that hideous green cap of yours. [12/2, 2:53 pm] _

I see you as well. And it is not hideous. [12/2, 2:54 pm]

_It is hideous. I'm here, no need to respond back. [12/2, 2:55 pm]_

* * *

How is your break so far? [12/19, 1:23 pm]

_Total bore – Blaise and Pansy stop by sometimes though. [12/19, 1:25 pm] _

Are they there now? [12/19, 1:26 pm]

_No one's home but me. [12/19, 1:28 pm]_

I'll be stopping by. [12/19, 1:29 pm]

_What? [12/19, 1:30 pm]_

I'll be there soon. And I know where you live anyway. [12/19, 1:32 pm]

_Creep. [12/19, 1:33 pm]_

You live in a manor, Draco. The Malfoy Manor. Don't reply. [12/19, 1:35 pm]

* * *

_You're still coming to the Christmas Party, right? [12/24, 10:42 am]_

Course. It's just me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. [12/24, 10:44 am]

_And a bunch of Ronald's other siblings. [12/24, 10:46 am]_

We are at their house. And it's better than being stuck with the Dursleys. [12/24, 10:47 am]

_Okay – be there in a few. No need to text back. Unless emergency. [12/24, 10:48 am]_

* * *

"And this is for you, Harry."

"Is that… No way! You got me the exclusive hardcover edition of Narnia!"

"Yes, it is. You've been talking about it nonstop, and I cannot believe you are in love with such childish tales."

"Oh, my god…"

"Calm down, Harry."

"Oh, my god… Here you go Draco, it's not as good as your gift, but I hope it will suffice."

"No, you didn't. You did not get me all of the seasons of Sherlock."

"Well, apparently I did."

"You are bloody amazing."

* * *

_January_

_What's Granger's address again? [1/1, 2:24 pm]_

54 Wendel Road [1/1, 2:25 pm]

_Thanks. Don't respond back. [1/1, 2:25 pm]_

* * *

"Is it always this loud?"

"Yup!"

"Ugh – how many drinks did you take?"

"Only one and a half. Calm down, Draco."

"We're underage."

"Hasn't stopped you before. Hasn't stopped any of us before really."

"…Your hair is dreadful."

"You love it."

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you as well, Draco."

* * *

My aunt and uncle went out with Dudley – want to come over? I need some help cooking. [1/4, 11:47 am]

_What kind of food? It also amazes me that they even let you cook. [1/4, 11:48 am]_

I'm thinking pasta. And I am an amazing cook. [1/4, 11:50 am]

_Great. And sure you are. [1/4, 11:51 am]_

Chicken Alfredo. [1/4, 11:52 am]

_Delicious – be there soon. No need to text me while I'm driving. [1/4, 11:53 am]_

* * *

_Who was that girl you were talking to during class? [1/29, 4:23 pm]_

Daniel? [1/29, 4:24 pm]

_Yes – her. [1/29, 4:25 pm] _

Why do you even ask? [1/29, 4:27 pm]

_She looked as if she was mentally undressing you. [1/29, 4:30 pm]_

Excuse me? [1/29, 4:32 pm]

_It looked disturbing, okay? [1/29, 4:34 pm]_

Draco, I was just talking to her. No need to get jealous. [1/29, 4:36 pm]

_I am not jealous! [1/29, 4:38 pm]_

Meet me at the park? [1/29, 4:40 pm]

_Fine. [1/29, 4:41 pm]_

Okay. [1/29, 4:42 pm]

_You know you don't have to reply back. [1/29, 4:44 pm]_

I know. [1/29, 4:45 pm]

* * *

"You were jealous."

"Was not!"

"Liar."

"Prat."

"Can't hear you over these creaky swings."

* * *

_February_

Plans for the fourteenth? [2/13, 6:12 pm]

_None. [2/13, 6:13 pm]_

Aww – Is Draco lonely? [2/13, 6:15 pm]

_Shut it. [2/13, 6:17 pm]_

Lonely. [2/13, 6:18 pm]

_Shut it, Harry. [2/13, 6:19 pm]_

* * *

"What is this? '_A Valentine for the lonely?' _This is just stupid, Harry!"

"Spreading the love."

* * *

_Git, Happy Valentines. No need to respond back. [2/14, 2:35 pm]_

* * *

_Second to last day of school_

Malfoy – what's the answer to number four?

_Harry? What's going on – no need for notes._

Want to go to the mall tomorrow – just us.

_A date?_

I suppose.

_Now this is just stupid and cheesy._

'If I was straight, I'd turn gay just for you.'

_See you there at five. And you better look presentable or I'm lugging you to my house for you to get properly dressed – no need for reply. _

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

Draco.

_Oh – what's this note for now?_

I love you.

_Well, I suppose I love you as well – no need for reply. _


End file.
